


Close Your Eyes and I’ll Kiss You

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Saturday Night Live, The Californians
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Saturday Night Live References, Smut, The Californians - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When wealthy socialite Nikki meets the blue-collar Devin after he has an argument with their mutual friend Stuart, she recruits him to carve a new skylight in her Malibu mansion, despite Stuart’s warnings about his character. After finishing the job, Devin provides Nikki with several other services.
Relationships: Devin/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	Close Your Eyes and I’ll Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> The title is from a lyric in the song “Scar Tissue” by Red Hot Chili Peppers if anyone is curious.

Sipping her Chardonnay, Nikki rapped her French tips lightly on the edge of the glass. “Stuart, I love what you’ve done with the new place. It must be beautiful at sunset.” She glanced around, admiring the Spanish-style mini mansion.

“Oh thank you.” Stuart nodded. “Yeah, I really like it here so far. I’m glad I was able to—“ Interrupted by a knock at the door, Stuart set down his wine. 

Opening it revealed a tall man with long, feathered blond hair brandishing a cocktail shaker.

“Devin.” Stuart narrowed his eyes. “What’re you doing here?”

“Hey Stuart.” He held the shaker aloft. “Just wanted to return this.”

To Nikki’s surprise, Stuart sneered. “You borrowed that over a month ago, Devin. I asked for it back and you said you would bring it, but like usual, you totally flaked on me. I needed it for brunch last weekend.”

Scoffing, Devin rolled his deep blue eyes and threw up his hands. “C’mon Stuart, what’s the big deal?” Walking past the threshold, he pressed the shaker to Stuart’s chest, then spotting Nikki, Devin pulled his head back, blinking. “Oh. Hey.”

“Hey there.” Nikki nodded. Taking in the Henley stretched over Devin’s expansive shoulders, large hands hooked into his tool belt, and crisp, handsome features, Nikki swallowed another mouthful of wine and smiled.

“Can I get a glass of that?” Devin gestured to Nikki’s hand. Stuart rolled his eyes, but acquiesced, going to the kitchen. 

Joining Nikki on one of the Mexican country-style chairs, Devin’s cobalt eyes took in her shimmering golden waves and curvaceous tan body, barely hidden beneath an orange sundress. “Hey. Devin. Nice to meet you.” Extending a sizable palm, Nikki shook it and grinned.

“Nikki St. Claire.” Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she sat up a little. “A pleasure.”

“All mine.” Devin smirked, eyebrow raised as Stuart returned with his drink and sat down. 

With a gulp, Devin placed his glass on the coffee table and Stuart stared down at it accusingly. “Devin. Use a coaster.”

Sighing heavily, Devin dropped his head. “Man, will you get off my back already?” Sliding a coaster underneath, Stuart grimaced at him.

“So…” Nikki attempted to break the tension. “Stuart, when’s your next art show? You’re doing pastels now, right?”

“Yeah.” Crossing his legs, Stuart nodded excitedly. “I actually have an opening coming up at the—“ Ringing coming from the pocket of his beige suit jacket, Stuart paused and fished out his phone. “Hang on.” He glanced at the screen. “I have to take this, I’ll be right back.” Disappearing in the direction of the kitchen, Nikki’s eyes followed him before Devin cleared his throat and she turned.

“So Nikki,” Peering at her over the rim of his glass, those dark blue eyes made Nikki feel as though Devin could see inside of her. “What do you do?”

“Oh…” Nikki shrugged. “You know...this and that. Hosting charity events. Volunteering.”  _ Shopping. Sitting by the pool. Getting my hair done.  _ She didn’t want to admit to this obviously blue-collar man the extent of her life of leisure. “How about you?”

“Independent contractor.” Devin nodded.

Finishing her wine, Nikki raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Are you any good?”

A slow, sexy smirk played over Devin’s light pink lips. “The best.”

“Really?” She tilted her head. “Because I need some work done at my place.” 

Reaching into his back pocket, Devin unearthed a well-creased leather wallet, extracting a business card. “Here you go.” Passing it to her, his stunning sapphire eyes locked into Nikki’s. “Satisfaction guaranteed.”

Breath catching, Nikki accepted the card, gaze lingering over Devin’s face as Stuart strolled back into the room. “Sorry about that.” He flopped back into the chair. “But yeah, as I was saying, I think it’ll be a great show. I’m really happy with the new pieces I’ve been making.”

“Maybe you’ll actually manage to sell something this time…” Devin muttered under his breath, tossing back the rest of his Chardonnay. 

Standing, Stuart balled his fists at his sides. “You know what? Screw you! You’re always saying my work is terrible and it’s only because you’re too stupid to understand it. Why don’t you just get out of here, Devin?”

“I said nothing of the sort, Stuart!” Devin came to his feet. “You just can’t take a joke, you never could.”

Pointing at the door, Stuart’s face settled into a firm line. “Just...just go, Devin.”

Nose flaring, Devin gritted his teeth, causing every muscle in his sculpted jaw to flex. “Fine.” Stomping out, he left the door hanging open behind him. 

Breathing hard, Stuart sat down and ran a hand over his face. “Sorry about that Nikki. Devin and I...things have always been a bit...rocky.”

Peering out the doorway, Nikki blinked. “Why can’t you two get along? He seems like a nice enough guy…”

Catching something in the tone of her voice, Stuart raised his hand. “Nikki. No.”

“What?” She blinked innocently.

“Just…” Narrowing his eyes at her, Stuart shook his head. “Don’t. He’s trouble, Nikki. Trust me.”

Sighing, Nikki nodded, but as she and Stuart continued their afternoon of casual chit chat, she fingered the business card in her pocket.

***

Doorbell ringing, Nikki padded to the elegant door of her massive Malibu estate. Answering in a gauzy white sundress, she smiled as Devin stood on her doormat in his work boots, toolbox in hand. 

“Hey Nikki.” Face spreading into a crooked, goofy grin that exposed rounded teeth, his yellow hair fluttered in the morning breeze.

“Hey Devin, come on in.” Stepping back, Nikki led Devin into the living room. “So, I’m thinking just around here.” She gestured to the ceiling.

Craning his neck up, Devin’s mouth hung open. “Huh. Yeah, that’s a good spot for a skylight.” Corners of his lips turning down in appraisal, he nodded. “I can handle that.”

“Great.” Nikki smiled. “About how long do you think it’ll take?”

“Oh…” Devin tilted his head. “I should be able to finish up today. Pretty sure I have everything I need out in the truck.”

“Sounds good.” Nikki nodded. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Hauling in a ladder, as well as an array of tools for which Nikki had no name, Devin set to work. Saw buzzing, hammer pounding, plaster clattering to the ground; Nikki tried to stay out of Devin’s way, but she was insatiably curious, and found herself peeking into the living room every twenty minutes or so, watching his tall form climb up and down the ladder, lips pursed and eyes narrowed in concentration. 

After a couple of hours, Devin shed his blue flannel vest, gray Henley clinging to circles of sweat across his firm chest and broad back. Seeing his exertion, Nikki figured it was only decent to bring him a glass of lemonade, and approaching him from the kitchen, cold beverage in hand, Devin smiled gratefully.

“Thank you.” Dragging a wrist across the sweat of his forehead, Devin nodded.

Trying not to stare at the way his shockingly dark chest hair was plastered down with dew, Nikki grinned. “You’re welcome. How’s it going so far?”

“Good.” Devin glanced up. “No issues. I think it’ll turn out really well.”

“Great.” Arms behind her, Nikki twisted her body a little, eyes shifting. “Well...I guess I’ll let you get back to it…”

Flashing a smile, Devin held up his glass. “Thanks again.”

“No problem.” Traipsing out of the room, Nikki turned to see his strong hand lifting a hammer as he ascended the ladder once more and she found herself picturing what else those fingers might be capable of doing.

A few hours and two lemonade refills later, Devin returned all of his supplies to his truck as Nikki admired her artful new skylight. 

“Wow, thank you, Devin. Really beautiful.” Nikki looked up at it, nodding.

“Yeah...beautiful.” But when Nikki turned, Devin wasn’t staring at the skylight, but at her. Taking a few steps, Devin swiveled in close, hand delicately resting at her waist as he lowered his face. “ _ Nikki.” _

Mouths meeting, Nikki sighed contentedly as she allowed her lips to part, Devin’s tongue knitting with hers as his fingers wound into her hair. Walking her backwards, Devin pushed her against the beige wall, head tipping to better explore Nikki as his hand slid down to knead her ass.

Nikki played with his silky blond hair, attempting to wrap a leg around Devin’s waist and scratching her knee on the bolt of a wrench. “Ouch!”

“Oh, sorry…” Inspecting to make sure her skin was alright, Devin tenderly ran a thumb over it before unhooking his belt and tossing it to the floor. Pulling her thigh around him, Devin pressed himself forward into the warmth between her legs and Nikki sensed the beginnings of his erection through his jeans.

Breaking away, Devin brushed her hair aside, kissing over the flesh of her neck as his strong fingers fisted in Nikki’s creamy thigh. Grinding himself forward, stiff cock gliding over Nikki’s damp panties, Devin trailed his mouth up to her ear. “You want me to fuck you, Nikki?”

“Yeah…” She nodded encouragingly, clutching at his broad shoulders. Arm snaking between them, Devin’s fingers crept below the waist band of her panties, twirling over Nikki’s clit. The rough calluses provided an odd sensation as Devin teased through her slickness, but Nikki didn’t mind, rocking into his hand and moaning against Devin’s mouth.

Sounds of pleasure reaching a fever pitch as she rutted against his fingers, Devin paused, provoking a squeal of indignation from Nikki. Smirking, Devin gave her a final peck on the lips before dropping to his knees, encouraging Nikki to loop both of her legs over his expansive shoulders. Stormy blue eyes staring up at her as he balanced her against the wall, Devin dove forward. Tongue licking her open, Devin circled Nikki’s clit. Hands burying themselves in his sunny locks, Nikki’s eyes fell shut as she moaned. Lapping exuberantly, Devin hummed into her sensitive flesh and Nikki rocked into his eager face, thighs snapping shut around his ears. 

Clamping his light pink lips around her swollen clit, Devin sucked hard and Nikki screamed. “ _ Oh Devin! Yes! Fuck! Don’t stop!”  _ With no choice but to rest the entirety of her weight against his sharp jaw, the combination of gravity and suction was exquisite as she bore down on Devin’s talented tongue, mouth consuming her voraciously as Nikki writhed above him. 

“ _ Fuck! Devin! Yes! FUCK!”  _ Tearing at his scalp, Nikki’s heels dug into his back as her body shook violently, head hitting the wall and eyelids fluttering while the evidence of her desire dripped over Devin’s square chin.

Lowering her legs, Devin rose, wiping his face on his sleeve and smiling in self-satisfaction. Undoing his jeans, he shrugged them to the floor along with his boxers, revealing his massive erection. Gliding his cock over the wet lips of her pussy, Devin purred against Nikki’s ear. “Condom?”

Nikki shook her head. “IUD.”

“I—What?” Devin blinked in confusion.

Shaking her head, Nikki chuckled. “It’s fine, we don’t need one. I’m on birth control.”

“Oh okay, cool.” Claiming her mouth, Devin’s tongue danced with hers as both of his capable hands hooked under Nikki’s thighs, hoisting her into the air and pinning her to the wall. Holding her aloft with one strong arm, he positioned his cock at her entrance, leaning back to give her a questioning look.

With a slight nod, Devin surged forward, Nikki gasping as his thick cock filled her. “Oh  _ fuck _ , yes…” She groaned appreciatively, rolling her hips to better ensconce Devin within. Replacing his hand between her legs, Devin’s thumb spun over her engorged clit as he began unceremoniously pounding Nikki into the wall. 

Ankles locking behind his back, Nikki gripped Devin’s vast shoulder, one hand wending its way through his buttery hair as she sought the passionate comfort of his mouth. Quickening his ministrations, Devin bent his knees a little, angling upwards and hammering into Nikki furiously.

“ _ Oh Devin! Fuck! Fuck! Don’t stop! Yes!” _ Tightening around him, Nikki seized, hands scrambling over his Henley and knees squeezing Devin’s hips. 

Increase in pressure taking him to the precipice, Devin placed a hand to the wall and let out a groan. “ _ Fuck!” _ Taking two handfuls of Nikki’s round ass, Devin nestled his face in the crook of her neck and humped wildly, slamming her into the wall with such force that picture frames crashed to the floor, shattering and scattering bits of glass at his feet. 

“ _ Oh fuck! Nikki! I’m gonna cum! Nikki! Fuck!”  _ Pelvis juddering forward, a whine trickled from his mouth as Devin’s strong fingers dug into Nikki’s thighs with such intensity she was certain to have bruises the next day. Filling Nikki with hot cum, Devin shivered, fighting to hold Nikki aloft as he gulped air. Looking to the floor and seeing the broken glass of the frames, he shuffled with his pants around his ankles, carrying Nikki while still inside to her staircase and setting her down delicately. 

Devin did up his jeans, mopping his brow with his sleeve. “Don’t want you cutting your feet. Just let me clean that up.”

Keenly aware that his cum was leaking out of her and onto the carpet of her steps, Nikki observed as Devin carefully swept the floor, dumping the glass in the trash. Grinning, Devin gave Nikki a brief kiss. “Well, this was fun.”

“Yeah,” Nikki nodded. “Thank you. Oh, wait…” Safe to traverse, Nikki walked across the floor to retrieve her pocketbook. Scrawling a check, Nikki tore it out and handed it to Devin. “Thanks again. Really. You did a great job.”

Accepting it, Devin smiled. “Like I said.” One of Devin’s sparkling blue eyes winked at Nikki. “Satisfaction guaranteed.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
